His saviour
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Lucius takes a tumble and a Ravenclaw player passing helps him. Years later he finds her, older, attrative and successful. What is a red blooded male to do? Why do what all slytherin sex gods do best....BIG twist to plot at the end.
1. Chapter 1

His Saviour

Disclaimer: Applicable to all chapters. I own the people I make up only. The rest belongs to JK,  
WB and anyone else who has rights.

Lucius walked angrily away from the second floor of Hogwarts. He had been assaulted by his ex house elf and therefore in a terrible mood. To make matters worse the magic the elf had used effected his mobility. His legs gave way and he fell down the stairs and really hit his head. All Lucius could remember was the outline of a girl. She was close to finishing Hogwarts, she tried to help the injured governor and spoke to him politely but with a tone of concern,  
"Sir, are you alright? Sir can you hear me? Don't worry sir. I'll help you, Chaz a little help please"  
Another voice replied,  
"Careful Rose, it's governor Malfoy. He's rich, arrgogant and well a Malfoy"  
Lucius feared the worst. His reputation he assumed would hinder him rather than help him at that point,  
but Rose took a different view,  
"Be that as it may, he needs help. Mr. Malfoy I'm going to levitate you to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madame Pomphery can do more for you than I," said Rose Lucius tried to respond but had completely lost consciousness. Once he was well again, he found he had been sacked from the board of governors and forced out of Hogwarts, unable to thank the young lady who had helped him. He knew so little about her, other than her first name, 'Rose'. He remembered her outline, brown hair and blue robes, blue robes surely meant Ravenclaw Quiddich robes. However when Lucius asked his son Draco about the Ravenclaw quiddich team he didn't exactly get the help that he needed,  
"Rather good team. Mostly girls though. Who said girls could play quiddich? Glad their keeper left.  
She was far to strong that one, probably going to play in the league. The Ravenclaws reakon she'll end up playing internationally," said Draco Lucius rolled his eyes. Draco couldn't even provide him with a surname. All he had was a first name, her old house and a possible quiddich position. Many witches and wizard signed up to a team every season. Lucius gave up all hope that he would ever have the chance to thank Rose for her unconditional kindness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 His Saviour The oddly talented Miss Rose Disclaimer: what's JK's is JK's and what's mine is my own.

Two years later, Ireland were winning the quiddich world cup and it was the ministry's job to pay the players. This job was left to Lucius, who had the list of the Ireland team:  
Mullroy Isaacs O'Donell McGuiness Hunter Rimmer Riley Lucius had appointments with all of them. Unaware that he had actually met one of them before.  
Rose walked out of the lift in green robes and walked into a waiting room with five others dressed the same as her,  
"Top o' the morning to ye Rose"  
"Thanks Pat you too. Not late am I?" she asked "You're last," replied Pat "Right. I'm guessing it's Bagman in there?" she asked "Nah. Not enough. We're getting tax money. Some really high up, rich fella is helping us," he replied Rose looked half impressed and amazed. She waited for her turn. She was given more coffee than anyone else before finally Helen Rimmer left and she heard her name called from behind the door,  
"Hunter"  
Rose left another empty cup behind and walked into a large impressive office. It was richly decorated and the desk was large and of high quality wood. She saw the name plaque on the desk before it's owner, who faced an enchanted window. It read 'Mr. L. Malfoy'  
Rose's jaw dropped as the man turned to her and smirked. She quickly recovered herself so that he wouldn't notice,  
"Ah the keeper. Take a seat Miss Hunter, forgive me I am not told the genders of players or their first names. However I sharen't keep you with personal details," he said Rose tried not to look disappointed. She was however as Lucius didn't recognize her, she could only assume he was badly hurt when she helped him,  
"Not at all sir," she said Lucius started to pay more attention to her as he recognized her voice but couldn't place it,  
"My name is Rose Hunter, one quarter irish which is why I was allowed on the team," she added Lucius started to put it all down to coincidence and continued with his work,  
"Thank you, just take that down. The ministry has an obligation when in a cup final to make sure all players are well equipt and we do that by funding each player. A sum of seven thousand galleons is yours for anything you might need. Any questions?" he asked Rose paused. She didn't want to glory hunt but she so wanted to let him know who she was. However Lucius got impatient with the silence of the young quiddich player,  
"Miss Hunter?" he asked "This isn't relevent to the money sir, but I must ask how your head is after a fall, a couple of years ago?" she asked Lucius' thoughts had been confirmed. He had often though of his mystery saviour over the years. He stood up slowly in amazement and happiness,  
"You, you're the one who helped me, you're the Ravenclaw keeper," he said 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 His saviour Disclaimer: Lucius and parts of plot is JK, the rest is mine The oddly talented miss Rose

Rose smiled warmly at Lucius, feeling relieved that he had remembered and pleased that he had thought of her and knew something about her,  
"A pleasure to see you again sir, in better health of course I mean," she said "Of course, of course...thank you, I always wanted to thank you but I only knew a first name and old Hogwarts house. Forgive me, ah world cup hands," he said kissing her hand Rose giggled slightly,  
"Oh I hope so sir," she began "Please call me Lucius, of course you shall win. Bulgaria have one good player, your team have seven and a half," corrected Lucius "I trust you'll be there then Lucius?" asked Rose "Top box Rose, my son is on Ireland's side of course," he replied Rose smiled,  
"I'll send him a signed photo. He'll be the envy of his friends. Have you read the paper? Second most beautiful quiddich player this year, far too generous," she said True to her word, Rose sent a signed picture to Draco, however Lucius got to the morning post first.  
He saw the Ireland post mark and opened it. The picture was of Rose flying around the hoops and at the end of every other block, blew a kiss at the picture holder. Lucius took out his wand and there became two pictures, he hid one and sealed the other again,  
"Draco! You have the letter from Ireland I promised. Do take good care of it," he said

Meanwhile Rose was about to pay Lucius a visit. The door of a large house opened. She walked into a sitting room and found Lucius walking towards her. He took her in his arms,  
"Your wife?" she asked "I left her," he replied "Your son?" she asked "Wants you in the family, my family, mine," replied Lucius Rose was in mid kiss when a pillow hit her head and Lucius vanished along with the surroundings. It had all been a dream and she glared sleepily at chaser Helen Rimmer,  
"Don't glare at me, have the coffee and we're in for a long practice today, Mullroy is terrified we'll loose. Go easy on me," she begged Rose laughed sarcastically,  
"Ha! You must be joking. Not a chance Rimmer, Mullroy will end up spanking your ass so hard that we'll be using it as a quaffel," she replied

For the cup final Lucius made a special effort. He wore his finest robes but then noticed Draco did the same. He had lied when he said he would attempt a meet and greet with Rose for him, but he wasn't to know that,  
"Draco you can't meet Rose. I have too much to do and so will she. Reporters and so on you understand?" he asked "Yes father," replied Draco gloomily Lucius smirked at his son's disappointment. Only one Malfoy male was going to be Rose's favourite and it wasn't going to be Draco. He was far too young for her after all and Lucius found himself to be a hit with the ladies,  
"Oh Lucius, that boy has hardly stopped grinning since he got that picture. How did you manage to get it? She's really high profile!" cried Narcissa "You know me darling, friends in high places you know?" he replied "I'm surprised you don't have one, pretty thing isn't she?" asked Narcissa Lucius smirked and accepted a kiss on the cheek from his wife for his so called silent denial. Once she had gone he took out the picture of Rose to see her blow a kiss at him again,  
"Yes you are. More than anyone will ever know, except for me," he said 


	4. Author's Note

The Oddly Talented Miss Rose Author's Note-  
Requesting reviews and reads of other fics 'Back to Black' and 'Rose Hunter how blackmail leads to fame'

Back to Black: Sirius' long term fiance, their struggle of finally getting together after she believed that he was guilty and so on. Inclues Sirius, Lucius, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus

Rose Hunter how blackmail leads to fame: A quiddich player ends up in a top-league team because of a issue between Lucius Malfoy and the quiddich captain. Due to this two lovers play against each other and get plenty of publicity between them. 


	5. Chapter 4

His saviour Part 4 Disclaimer: Lucius not mine, quiddich not mine, brooms not mine, Malfoys not mine, deatheaters not mine ect.  
The oddly talented miss Rose

It was the morning of the world cup final. Lucius met the Irish team for breakfast. Rose smiled at him which he found very encouraging alone as he had them in interviews, photo-shoots and meet and greets with important people, such as the minister of magic and other top quiddich players. Lucius approached Rose at a coffee break. She sighed and put her cup down,  
"I'll be too tried to play soon. Plus all I can see is little white flashes infront of my eyes. It's like everyone is wearing a badge of a camera flash," she said "I think you're done for today. I've not seen you play before," said Lucius Rose smirked,  
"Well then, there's insentive for me to play really well tonight..." she began "Hunter!" called Mullroy "Coming! I'll see you tonight Lucius," she said Rose kissed him on the cheek softly before she left, making Lucius more detirmined to have her for his own. That night Lucius bet high on Ireland's victory when Narcissa wasn't looking. Although his attention was on Rose mostly it didn't stop the veelas distracting him. Rose was not happy at the Bulgarian mascotts for stealing her glory,  
"I'm supposed to be the sex appeal for quiddich!" she snapped "Hunter, you're young and pretty but not quite the power of a veela," said Mullroy closing his eyes "Great! Most of the team are men and you're all going to be flying around with your eyes shut. One chaser and one keeper. Not good odds," said Helen "Have you seen those lepracauns? They'll make them angry soon enough," said Mullroy hopefully Sure enough when the rude hand gesture appeared all hell let loose and the game picked up. It filled Rose up with so much confidence that Lucius was in awe when Rose saved so many quaffels there was no way Bulgaria would catch up even if they caught the snitch. So when Krum did catch the snitch the stadium exploaded and Mullroy looped around the place like a mad man and robes were thrown into the crowd. Unfortueatley for Lucius, Draco caught Rose's fair and square. He would probably duplicate that at some point also.

After much celebrating in the changing room, Rose offered to lock up the brooms and the rest of the kit. It was dark and noisy when she left the place and paid little attention to russling and loud noises assuming the Irish were having a good time.  
Lucius went to see Rose. Just in time to witness the attack on her. He noticed the masks and quickly used his own influence to make them stop,  
"Go! If you are caught you are in trouble. I can get out of this. I'll clean up," he said Rose was badly battered and bruised on the floor. Lucius took her in his arms, not quite how he had wanted it to be. However he knew this was a chance to repay the wizard debt he had with her,  
"It's alright Rose. I'm here for you now. I'm returning the-favour," he said Rose held the front of his robes tight in her hand and was trying to talk to him with all of her strength,  
"...you Lucius, love you"  
Lucius couldn't be sure that she meant it so said nothing and waited with her at st muggos until she woke up. Rose smiled as she didn't expect him to still be there,  
"Lucius," she said "Hello Rose. Now careful....oh no Rose it isn't that bad it will heal in around three days," he said Rose had seen her battered and bruised reflection and panicked but Lucius had soothed her thoughts and she began to realize a little more,  
"I shouldn't have been so shallow. I have my life. Thanks to you Lucius, it means alot to me," she said Lucius smirked,  
"I'm no longer in your debt," he said "Your wife will want you home," she said "And you? What do you want me to do?" he asked Rose did her best to think before she spoke, but with the object of her desire on a plate holding her tongue became a thing of the past. However she wasn't overly comfortable at the chance of breaking up his family,  
"I shouldn't have said what I did when you found me," she said Lucius stopped looking so pleased and thoughtful,  
"I see," he said coldly "Lucius don't do this. We can't be together. You have a family," explained Rose pleadingly "I want you," he added "Lucius..." began Rose softly "You have been in my head for three years, just as Rose the Ravenclaw keeper. Now I know more, I need more, you," he replied His gloved hand placed itself on her cheek, she responded by putting her hand on it and kissed his hand. Lucius moved Rose's face to his and they shared their first forbidden kiss. 


	6. Chapter 5

His Saviour Part 5 Disclaimer: HP characters and what-nots all belong to JK ect The oddly talented miss Rose

When Rose was discharged from st muggos, the affair with Lucius began and she couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it. Rose and Lucius both believed that they were in love with each other and nothing could come between that.  
Lucius was asleep with Rose resting on his shoulder when his arm burned and startled him upright. Rose woke up instantly and lovingly draped her arms around him,  
"Are you alright?" she asked "Yes darling. Just a little cramp that is all," lied Lucius Rose looked at him sympathetically,  
"Oh poor Lucius..." she began getting affectionate "Ah...much better..." he said at her touch Even when his lie was uncovered by Rose. Lucius was with her when his arm burned strongly and he simply had to leave out of fear for his life. When he conjoured up his mask, Rose didn't judge him. She knew the world cup wasn't just a mad stunt. She put her hands on his,  
"Go, just please don't lie to me again," she said "You're not ending this?" asked Lucius "Not unless you want me to," she replied Lucius kissed her in thanks before he left. As for Rose she didn't know where she stood. Her family had always respected Albus Dumbledore, but the man she loved was a deatheater. Her parents Michael and step-mother Rachael contacted her the following day,  
"Dumbledore needs us Rose in the Order of the pheonix. You must join," said Rachael "He needs all the support he can get," added Michael "I'm sure he does, but I'd rather not," said Rose "Oh for goodness sake! Would it kill you to do something non-quiddich related. He can kill international stars too," said Rachael Rose found resistance to the order futile with her stepmother, once a deatheater herself but the only kind of mother she had from an early age. As an order member Rose found tha paper's weren't always right about most things, mass murderer Sirius Black included as she found him quite a charming man if her heart didn't belong elsewhere. Rose noticed her mother trying to force Sirius to compliment her although he couldn't judge her on her game as he had never seen her play, plus also Sirius didn't really seem that interetsed in her at all.  
Lucius had no time to see Rose. He wrote to her often as it wasn't just a physical relationship to him. He wrote these notes as Narcissa slept, totally unaware of her husband's actions and love for another, younger and prettier woman.  
Rose was at Grimmauld Place, her inside pocket containing Lucius' latest words of love when Arthur Weasley accused him of bribary and corruption,  
"People like him, make the ministry how it is at the moment. You know what I mean don't you Rose? You met him I believe?" he asked "During the cup I briefly did some business with him, however I found him quite pleasant..." she began "For your influence no doubt! Most loved female quiddich player in the whole country and talented may I add? Plus your other friends, he'll be back one way or another. When he wants something, he'll do anything," added Arthur Dumbledore raised his hand so that he could speak. He seemed to smile slightly as he gently reminded Rose of their first meeting,  
"Rose met Lucius at Hogwarts not long after the incident with the chamber of secrets. She was kind enough to help him after a little accident," he said "Well yes but I didn't really know about him. He wouldn't remember that, he wasn't even conscious at the time. He'd never remember," said Rose Snape turned to her pretty quickly. He knew that Lucius had saved her at the world cup final and he knew Lucius wasn't the good samaritan type. He kept his silence during the meeting but followed Rose away from the meeting,  
"Miss Hunter I do believe I caught you lying again?" he asked "Professor Snape?" she asked "Lucius Malfoy saved you at the world cup and yet he doesn't recall you helping him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts? I know that man from since before you were born. Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asked Rose glared at him,  
"Believe what you will sir," she replied "Very well-Legimens!" cried Snape Rose was powerless as Snape caused images to flash before her. Snape witnessed her actions before the hospital wing, when they met again, St Muggos, before the match and encounters at her own home. The next thing Rose saw was Snape smirking,  
"Well haven't you been busy since our little...incident in the potions classroom..." he began "A mistake on both of our parts," added Rose "Be that as it may, but an affair with a full deatheater. His wife would kill you and your parents disown you," he said "Well if it occurs in that order the latter won't happen because I'll be dead. Severus if you want to tell everyone, do so but I will not be blackmailed," she said "I know you won't, you wouldn't care. You love him. I can tell. More than a heated moment over a foul by my beater," added Snape 


	7. chapter 6

His Saviour Part 6 Disclaimer: Hp...JK's blah blah not mine, avoiding law suit.  
The oddly talented Miss Rose

The whole of the country became aware of Voldemort. Rose was heartbroken to hear of Lucius' arrest but more so when she was arrested under suspicion of involvement. The truth could see them both in trouble, but Rose hadn't been a Ravenclaw for nothing. Especially when the only evidence they had was her signed photo on Lucius' person which she said he was due to bring to her attention as she had accidentally signed it for Draco instead of his father. Their affair remained secret from the world a little longer and Lucius arranged for her to visit him in prison, when Narcissa had already been. However prison had changed his opinion of their circumstances,  
"I'm leaving. As soon as I am out of here I am leaving Narcissa," said Lucius Rose shook her head,  
"No, that can't happen. We'll both be in danger. My family had me into the order, I had no choice and as for Narcissa...I don't know who I'd rather be killed by, her or Voldemort but if this becomes public I won't have a choice," she argued "It won't be like that...granted the dark lord will be angry with me, but as to my personal life...what I say goes. He doesn't know love. If I say I don't want Narcissa in my life that will be that. As for her, she won't get a knut from me, if she so much as threatens you," said Lucius "Narcissa would kill me. Snape said so not too long ago after an order meeting," explained Rose "Snape"  
"Occlumency isn't my strong point. He found out after Dumbledore told everyone about Hogwarts, when we first met. He knew about the world cup and figured it out. He gave me his word he wouldn't say a word. Besides I could easily loose him his job if I wanted," she replied These secret rondez-vous lasted. Lucius was deliberatley cold to Narcissa and wouldn't let her touch him. It was Rose he turned to, only she was allowed to have his face and trim his hair.

Rose knew Lucius was going to be released after Dumbledore's death. Sure enough Lucius knocked on her door in the dead of night,  
"Now. We announce this now. No more sneaking, no more lies, no more fear," he ordered Rose nodded and let him take her to Voldemort at Malfoy Manor. Infront of his family, deatheaters and Voldemort Lucius declared that he had been having an affair with Rose and that he wanted Narcissa gone and her as his wife. Rose nearly fained with fear as people winced, booed and cried with outrage and shock. Although she did see Snape and Crabbe and Goyle senior smirk slightly,  
"Lucius Malfoy, you can't help but amaze me. Be it your failure to obtain my prophesy due to a group of children or your way of escaping most punishments. However this affair with the most popular of female quiddich players...and after her stepmother leaving me for her father, she can replace her. Tell me Lucius what of your wife Narcissa? What do you plan to do about her? Or do you want a harime?" asked Voldemort

Narcissa remained sobbing at the news of her husband's betrayal. Slowly but surely her tears of sorrow, turned to tears of hate as she reached for her wand. Lucius didn't look at her as he responded to his master's question,  
"She will receive a good settlement, but I can't continue our marriage any longer. I love Rose. I have for years and I won't be without...NO"  
"We'll see about that divorce Lucius! Avada..." began Narcissa Rose stepped infront of Lucius and she paused causing Voldemort to raise his own wand. Draco pleased but was cursed before Voldemort turned back to his mother and Lucius held Rose close as the room filled with green light and Narcissa lay motionless on the floor,  
"I give the punishments. No one else. Lucius you have the woman, make sure she doesn't meet the same fate. To loose one wife is unfortunate, two would be careless," said Voldemort

At the end of the war, Draco fled. He hadn't forgiven his father or Rose as he believed they were the cause of his mother's death and he refused to face trial. However Lucius stayed true to his plan. Two days before his trail he married Rose, who was also to be his main witness. After no sleep between them they walked into the ministry together and Rose waited to be called to bare witness,  
"Rose Malfoy"  
Dressed in smart black robes she took to the witness chair and looked up at the new minister, believing eye contact would get her points,  
"Your husband bares the dark mark from the first war and was arrested at the start of the second. Do you have anything to say in his defence"  
"My husband returned to you-know-who to protect his son. He caused no one any real harm," she replied "What happened to the late Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy?" he asked "She was killed by you-know-who for trying to kill Lucius. He didn't kill her minister, he has never killed anyone," she replied Rose was dismissed and forced to wait outside the court-room. She felt her testimony worthless. Of course she wouldn't say a word against him. She was his wife now, which some how felt more important than just being the other, better woman regardless of the age gap between them. Rose stood up as the courtroom doors swung open after she heard the knock of a hammer inside. She prepared herself for someone to come out and apologize, that Lucius would return to prison either forever or for years.  
Lucius came out of the court room and Rose covered her mouth to stop herself making a scene. Lucius smirked at her warmly, the smirk Rose thought she wouldn't see again for a long time,  
"I am a free man Rose. I've been given a third and final chance and with your help. I know I will not be in this situation ever again," he said

*4 years later*  
Lucius left the headmaster's office after getting his daughter Sasha Rose Malfoy enrolled at Hogwarts. It had been so long since he had been there he had forgotten about the trick step causing him to trip down the stairs and cut his head. A near-by Slytherin girl around the age of sixteen dropped her books at the top of the stairs and rushed to help him,  
"Here let me help you sir...gosh! You're bleeding...take this. Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" she asked Lucius' eyes softened slightly and he nodded,  
"If you would be so kind," he replied The girl introduced herself as Michelle Davenport. Lucius shook her hand gently and noticed that she seemed very flustered around him. She stayed with him when the nurse left. Lucius then left the hospital wing smirking wildly and Michelle walked back to the dungeons, trying to sort out her buttons on her blouse. 


End file.
